Prior to the present invention, there has existed problems of how to quickly dry a minor amount of clothing such as a blouse, socks, stockings, pantyhose, underwear or the like, when quantity of available clean clothing is limited when in the course of a business trip or vacation or within a rented room of a hotel, motel or dormitory where a conventional or large clothes drier is not readily available or impractical for limited washed clothing in need of prompt timely drying. Heretofore, standard practice has included typically hanging such wet items on the shower-curtain bar or on the bath tub or bathroom lavatory or on the towel racks or on chair backs, or on a radiator, or over a heating vent, or the like, creating an unsightly appearance and a nuisance to other persons using the bathroom. Many times, the person is in dire need of quick drying of the item(s), having solely the above-noted alternatives. There has not heretofore existed anything of a small and portable nature that may be conveniently carried on trips, much less having the appearance similar to a suit case. Currently available drying apparatuses such as disclosed in the preceding prior art patents are plagued by the limited drying space. Also, often it is desired or essential to be able to spread the wet or damp item over a large area to prevent wrinkling during drying or to facilitate prompt or rapid drying, as opposed to cramming or folding the item into a small or inadequate drying space.
Another problem or difficulty encountered by prior small clothes driers has been the safety hazard in their used, as a result of water drainage from wet or damp clothing placed in close proximity to electrical wiring and/or heating elements, resulting in a hazardous possibility of fire and/or electrocution or severe electrical shock to the user.